


White Carnations

by littlelottie_x



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flower meanings kinda, jaem is whipped, jun is a soft baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelottie_x/pseuds/littlelottie_x
Summary: Renjun is feeling down and Jaemin’s reached his last plan to cheer up his adorable boyfriend.





	White Carnations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Islandic_Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/gifts).



Jaemin entered the room quietly so he wouldn’t disturb the sleeping figure on the bed who was gripping onto a Moomin plushie so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

Renjun had been so stressed lately with the impending deadline for his art college application and as hard as he tried he had not yet been able to add the missing finishing touch to his piece.

Jaemin had done nearly everything he could to try and help his adorable boyfriend through the process, but Jun liked to be left alone to paint so Jaemin had spent many evenings over in Jeno and Hyuck’s house instead to pass the time, wondering what else he could do to cheer up the older boy.

Usually all it took was a visit to Renjun’s house and the promise of hotpot and a movie date once he’d completed the work, but this time his attempts hadn’t been successful even though Jun’s mother had thanked him for trying so hard.

Jaemin had gone through Plan A, B and C which meant it was time to go all out. Plan D was on.

In his hands as he gently pushed open Renjun’s door he held a notebook that was in good condition but clearly well used. It contained a pressed flower on every page for every time they’d said “I love you”, with a sweet note or photo of them together on that day.

Jaemin had been planning on giving it to Renjun on their anniversary so it was full of nearly a year’s worth of roses, asters, gardenias, hydrangeas, and tulips. Jaemin hoped that the flowers and their meanings could convey his love much more efficiently than words ever could.

At the sound of Jaemin’s footsteps Renjun began to stir, raising a small hand to rub his eyes and slowly turning over to sit up. Jaemin waited a moment to let his eyes get used to the darkness before walking over to the bed, placing the notebook on the nightstand and then sitting on top of the duvet next to his boyfriend.

“Hi Injunnie, I brought you something” Jaemin said softly with a bright smile as he fondly twirled a curl of Renjun’s fluffy hair around his finger.

“Is it hotpot?” Renjun asked sleepily.

Jaemin couldn’t take his eyes off Renjun’s beautiful face, the flutter of his long eyelashes, the gentle slope of his nose which led down to his soft plush lips and he was trying so hard not to kiss him when Renjun leaned upwards to press their lips together.

It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed but it never failed to send a flurry of butterflies up in Jaemin’s stomach, and he knew that if Renjun asked him anything at that moment he would comply.

Pulling away with a mischievous grin Renjun playfully whined “You never answered my question Jaemin-ah, did you bring me hotpot?”

“It’s not what I have for you right now but I can get you some later if you want, angel?”

Renjun’s eyes opened widely in adorable excitement and he let go of the Moomin plushie to make grabby hands at Jaemin.

It was the cutest thing Jaemin had ever seen.

“Well,” Jaemin said as he reached across to pick up the notebook, “I’ve been making this for almost a year now, and I was saving it for a special occasion when I realised that every day with you is a special occasion. So I wanted you to have it now”.

Passing the book over to the smaller, Jaemin’s heart melted at the sight of his boyfriend’s bright smile as he leafed through the pages, reading every note and admiring every photograph.

Renjun looked up at him with so much love and admiration that Jaemin pressed a small kiss to his temple and took one of Renjun’s hands in his own.

“Do you like it baby?” Jaemin asked.

Renjun could only nod, still overwhelmed with emotion and gratitude that his boyfriend had done all this for him, gone to the trouble of putting together something so delicate and beautiful just for him.

“I love you” Renjun finally replied, tugging on Jaemin’s hoodie slightly to pull him down for a kiss and then tangling his fingers into Jaemin’s hair.

A new flower was added to their notebook that night, it’s meaning representing both of them. Pure love for Jaemin and innocence for Renjun.

White carnations.

They were the flowers in the gardens of the school where they first met. It was the flower of their 300th day together. And years later it would be the centrepiece decorating the wedding venue on one of the happiest days of their lives, second only to the day they met.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the renmin feels have been getting me lately, so soft baby jun and whipped nana had to be written. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> thank you to @Islandic_Princess for the idea uwu


End file.
